Superman
by miss-samurai92
Summary: The real reason Steve always acts like Superman. Is a sequel to The real reason Steve drives Danny's car but it can be read alone. this is slightly angsty but Love will always prevail.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I have had a few messages asking for a continuance to: The real reason why Steve drives Danno's car. Therefore, I am writing a sequel, yay. Please don't hate me if it's not up to standard because it will make me cry anyway, onward. And yes this is slash.

Ps. Hawaii 5-0 does not belong to me if it did then you guys would know.

The real reason why Steve always acts like Superman

Kono lifted her head at the noise and cringed when she saw Danny storm by with a sullen Steve behind him. She wondered what Steve had done now to elicit the deadly wrath of the New Jersey native.

"Dam it Steve you're not fucking superman," growled Danny as he whirled around coming face to face with Steve.

Danny massaged his temple to try stop the encroaching headache. He started to turn away before rounding on Steve again. He shook as if trying to contain himself. Kono giggled it was like watching an old married couple, well they practically were married everyone on the island thought they were a pair because everyone saw the sparks, the love that flew between them except the two whom it involved.

Kono was pulled back into reality from a steamy daydream of the two men making out in front of her when she heard she finally heard Steve retaliate. His voice was deep, a voice used when he was angry or worried about Danno.

"I don't think I'm superman but I do know that I am the leader of a task force who is supposed to do his job without worry about my own life. Besides you weren't the one that was under heavy fire so why the hell are you acting like such an ass?"

"Because I don't want to lose you" Danny clamped his hand over his mouth.

Steve's eyes grew wide before scrunching in confusion: "what?"

Danny backed up and turned his head to look for a way out. He closed his eyes and sucked in some air. No more running he told himself, it is time to tell the truth.

"I said I don't wanna lose you because Steve I..." whatever Danny was about to confess was cut off by Chin's incredibly bad timing.

"Hey the body of a Russian diplomat was just found mutilated"

Chin stopped. He took in the scene around him; the tension in the air was so thick that it was suffocating. Kono had the same face that she wore when watching a riveting moment in one of her many soaps, Steve looked like a schoolgirl that had just been caught by her father making out with her boyfriend and Danny well Danny looked terribly embarrassed and yet was still glaring at Chin like he had just ruined Danny's day.

"Did I interrupt something?"

Kono stood up from her place behind her desk and stalked up to Chin until she was right in his face.

"Yeah you did and thanks for the impeccably timing moron, you just ruined everything," she growled out before proceeding to stomp her way to the conference room. Danny sighed and placed his hand on Steve's muscular arm. "Later okay."

Steve stared at the screen while Chin updated the team on the mutilated body that had been found floating in the bay and that the governor wanted the problem sorted before the Russians started breathing fire down her neck. However, Steve wasn't paying any attention as his mind was miles away as there were two questions running around in his head what had Danny meant when he said he couldn't lose him and was it because he felt the same way about Steve as Steve did about him. He looked up and peered over at Danny who was paying careful attention to the screen however upon feeling Steve's gaze he turned his head and gave Steve the most beautiful smile before turning back to the screen. Steve felt his heart swell and his stomach did a flip. He too turned to the screen while trying to suppress a smile.

Kono and Chin left to go to the victim's hotel room while Danny and Steve would head to the bay to examine the body and question any witnesses. Steve watched as the two cousins left before turning his attention to Danny.

Danny was standing across the table with his arms crossed and a predatory look on his face. He slide around to Steve's side of the table and stood right in front of the bemused Steve so that their fronts were touching and Steve could feel Danny's breath on his neck. Danny leaned closer, his voice low and thick "I was going to tell you something early but you see I feel I talk too much and talk is cheap so," he leaned closer so they were flush against each other "how about I show you." Danny's lips crashed against Steve's, Danny's hand slowly winding itself into Steve's hair. The kiss made Steve feel hot and cold. It made him see fireworks, made him feel that time had stopped and they were the only people in the world that was until reality kicked though Steve's lust- filled haze and all he could see in his head was his father looking at him with hatred and disgust.

Steve put his hand on Danny's chest and pushed him away. He placed his forehead against Danny. "We can't do this Danny, its wrong." Danny looked like he had been slapped in the face, he shook his head "What? I thought that you know that you and I had...a thing."

Steve turned away and closed his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall. The situation had turned awkward and Steve did the only thing he could in a hostile situation he went on the offensive.

"It's wrong. There is no thing between us, okay. If there was, which there isn't, it wouldn't be acceptable. We are friends, that is all...and don't ever kiss me again, its... its disgusting!"

He stormed out the room leaving a heartbroken Danny behind; while his own heart and mind fought a war between what he wanted and what society dictated was right.

* * *

><p>OOOOH, a cliffie sorry I had to end there I thought it was perfect. As you can probably figure this while be a multi chaptered fic. Next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks for everyone that put this story on their story alerts. Ok here is the second chapter. This one will contain some action and fluffy love. Please enjoy it.

I'll be your superman, I'll save you every time.

Steve crouched low behind a crate as a storm of bullets flew past his hiding place. God today had just been one holy fuckup with the shoot out earlier that morning, then his idiotic response to Danny's kiss and his ultimate rejection of the shorter male who he had been pining forever since they first met and now there was the awful mess the 5-0 had found themselves in  
>.<p>

Steve moved to try check if Danny and Chin had come in through the back entrance and the sight turned his ice cold. There, behind one of the crates was Danny firing away yet totally oblivious to the fact that Maverick was aiming his Glock straight at Danny's head

**3 Hours earlier  
><strong>

Max pointed to the small hole in the cadavers head: "Well from my approximation the size of the entry wound matches that a Glock. Oh and I happened to come across an unidentified material under the victims fingers nails and after doing numerous tests I have concluded that it is skin from the epidermis layer and that our killer was human"

Steve glared at the doctor he was not in the mood for the doctor's ramblings. The car ride over to the morgue had been deathly silent and Danny hadn't even looked at him since his little outburst that morning. Steve felt like crap, he had turned down the one thing he wanted most in the world and maybe had even ruined his friendship with the short Blonde.

Max looked like he was trying to work out an impossible equation; his eyes shifting between the two men in the room, "You may know I'm not good around people except perhaps intellectuals but I'm sensing something unfinished between you. Oh, did you have like my less intelligent counterparts would say a 'lovers-tiff'."

Steve grimaced as he heard the sharp intake of breath from behind him and then the slamming of the autopsy room doors as Danny stormed out. Max looked surprised and more than mildly curious but Steve silenced the oncoming barrage of questions with a wave of his hand. "Did you get any usable DNA from the skin?" Max twirled waving his hand in the air as he searched for the DNA results. "Aha, yes I did, the DNA belongs to the notorious drug dealer, Maverick."

Steve shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, was there any way that today could be any worse. Maverick, also known as Thomas Carr, was a well-known drug smuggler. The guy had eluded captured for more than twenty years and he usual stuck to small time drug runs and a few violent deals but recent intelligence had stated that Maverick had upgraded to human trafficking and he had got a whole lot more aggressive.

Steve thanked Max and went to tell Danny of the findings. He found him by the Camaro leaning up against it with his arms crossed. Steve strode towards the car but his confidence wavered as he got closer to Danny; the memories of their kiss that morning washed over him. He licked his lips "Max said the DNA was from Maverick so, em, how about we go check out Hiki-Wiki, it's one of his regular joints and if he isn't there then maybe we can question some patrons. What do you think?"

Danny shrugged. "Whatever" He said before yanking open the car door and climbing in. Today was going to be a long day.

The Camaro pulled up to the dodgy bar called the Hiki-Wiki, one of the usual joint where Hawaiian drug cartels like to hang. Steve stopped the engine; now that the car had stopped, the silence was palpable. Steve turned to Danny "Hey listen about early, I didn't mean what I said. It's just that..."

Danny cut him off by opening the door and climbing out. Nonchalantly placing his arms on the top of the roof Danny bent to speak to Steve. "It's over; that mistake that happened, I misread the situation and I'm sorry for disgusting you so I will stay out of your way and just do our job. Therefore, if you don't mind I would like to get in there and interview some assholes."

Steve nodded solemnly, Danny's words echoing in his head: "It's over."

"You sure this is the place," said Chin as the 5-0 team stared grimly at the derelict building. Danny pulled a face "Yeah, well unfortunately this is all we could get out of them perhaps because they were too busy begging for Commander Idiot here to not break any of their limbs." Steve rolled his eyes "This is where one of Mavericks men said the exchange would go down."

Kono looked worried "Shouldn't we call in back-up then in case things get hot?" Danny snorted and cut the lock on the gate with bolt cutters. Climbing through the hole, "Since when has Superman here ever cared about back up; that would mean someone else having to sharing the spotlight."

Steve gristled; if only Danny knew the real reason why he always acted like 'Superman'; if only Danny knew the reason was him.

The team pulled their weapons out and automatically went into attack mode. They inched forward. "Chin, you and Danny head round back so as to cut off any escape route. Kono and I will head in through the window and find a good vantage point." Chin gave Kono a boost to the window ledge and Steve seized his chance. He grabbed Danny arm and pulled him close, "Be careful okay."

Kono and Steve entered the building through the window, it was deathly silent and Steve didn't like it, not one bit. But the silence didn't last long, a bullet hit the column close to where Steve was standing. Kono and Steve leapt behind cover and returned fire. Soon the building was thick with the smell of gunpowder.

**Back to the present  
><strong>

Maverick was inching closer to Danny. Steve had to do something, anything to save Danny, his Danny. He took a deep breath and pushed back the warning voices in his head, all which sounded incredibly like Danny, and leapt out from the crate. Time slowed down, Steve could see the bullet flew by him, he felt one graze his arm, he heard the roar-like yell that came out his mouth, he felt the stifling heat in the warehouse, he felt a drop of sweat run down his forehead. He watched as Danny turned around; confusion and fear clearly etched on his face taking in the scene before him. He was so close to Danny a few more steps and he would save him, save him like he always did, as he would always do. Maverick squeezed the trigger, Danny's heart the bullet's intended target. Danny stumbled back from the impact of the bullet and fell. Steve's blood turned ice cold as he watched Danny fall.

"NO"

He raised his gun and aimed straight at Maverick's head. "Burn in hell, you ugly asshole." The bullet hit its bull's-eye and Maverick fell. Steve rushed straight to Danny who was lying still on the floor. He fell to his knees and grabbed Danny in his arms. He buried his face into the nape of Danny's neck "Oh god Danny I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please I need you, don't leave me"

Silence

"Aww Steven I didn't know you cared so much!"

Steve's head shot up. His face inches from Danny's bemused one. Steve felt relief rush through his body and without thinking about the chaos surrounding them, he smashed his mouth against Danny's, letting the relief and happiness he felt come through. He pulled Danny even closer so there was no space between them at all. He felt Danny's hand resting behind his neck and it felt so perfect. The two pulled apart, foreheads together, to take a breath. Steve let out a little laugh. He stood, pulling Danny up with him "Hold on the bullet did hit you right?"

Danny smiled bashfully and pointed to the wall behind him, a bullet hole in it. "I have been shot at enough times to know when to play possum." Steve laughed nervously before giving Danny a small peck on the lips. A sharp intake of breath followed by a very girly squeak broke the lovebirds' concentration. Kono clapped while jumping up and down, clearly unable to curb her excitement "Whoopeeee about frikkin' time. Awesome yay whoop I'm so happy" she clapped again.

Steve looked around and was surprised at the large number of police officers that were dragging away the remaining gang members. Steve was about to ask Kono when Back -up had arrived but Danny spoke first "Ah, Chin you got out."

Chin limped over to the rest of the team twigs sticking in his air, his face caked in mud, "Shuddup."

"What the hell happened to you?"

Chin only glared so Danny answered, "He got stuck in the old garbage shoot we used to get in"

The team all burst out laughing and Steve smiled glad that things were working out. Life could not get any better than this. Suddenly a foot connected with his shin. He bent to rub it "What the hell Danno"

"Oh look Chin, there Elvis back from the dead, let's go check it out" Kono quickly said pulling her cousin away to give the two men their privacy.

Danny glared at Steve "Honestly Steven, do you think that you're Superman, what did you think you would of done, stop the built with you rock hard abs? I mean do you always have to act like a god dam hero?"

Steve angered flared, he pushed Danny up against the wall grabbing hold of his Kevlar vest. He moved close to Danny so that the shorter man would feel the full effect of the Commander's temper. "Dammit, Danny why do always act like such an ass? All right, you wanna know why I act like a fucking hero, hmm. It is because I was trained to do so. When I see that someone I Love is in trouble, well I don't think about myself, I only think about what life would be without that person, without _you _Danny. I act like 'Superman' because I couldn't bear life without you!"

Danny's mouth hung open, his eyes large. He took a deep breath "Did you just say that you love me?"

Steve looked into Danny's eyes. His face serious "yeah I did because I love you Danny, God knows why but I do"

Danny looked down at shoes and nodded. A moment passed before Danny lifted his head, a small smirk in place.

"So if you're Superman, does that make me Louise Lane?"

Steve laughed heartily. He had never felt so amazing before and as he walked to the Camaro with Danny animated talking about Chin's disastrous climb into the chute he knew that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

><p>Yay so there is part 2. Yes, it is incredibly mushy but alas, I had to write something nice for everyone as I said Love shall always prevail. Anyway, I was thinking about adding another chapter where Danny has to tell Rachel that he is in love with Steve. What do you think? Review and say whether or not I should continue or if I should leave it at that fluffy ending.<p> 


End file.
